Sewing machine loop takers, and particularly rotary hooks used in industrial sewing machines, include bearing surfaces within the loop taker between the moving and stationary parts which require lubrication in exceedingly exacting amounts sufficient to minimize friction and heat and yet not in excess which would stain and damage the work fabrics being stitched. It is conventional to direct lubricant to such sewing machine loop takers through a conduit in the loop taker drive shaft, however, a problem arises because the loop taker must be detachable from the drive shaft for replacement and repair and the loop taker mount on the shaft is also required to be capable of accommodating limited adjustment so that timing and positional adjustments of the loop taker relatively to the sewing machine needle can be made in a practical way. Oil leakage out of such loop taker mounts has been a problem with the prior art constructions, and as a result, it is conventional to associate oil slings and other protective devices with conventional loop taker mounts to guard against staining of the machine operator's clothing as well as staining of work fabrics being stitched. Such oil slings and guards have involved additional expense and they have usurped space in a critically crowded area in the sewing machine.